Love's Hardships
by GrlwitSpunk224
Summary: What if Jamie went into remission? And what if Landon and Jamie had a bundle of joy coming their way? Will Jamie live through childbirth?
1. Chapter 1

**Choices We Make… by GRLWITSPUNK224**

**I don't own any of the characters except Dr.Ford.**

**Please sumbit a review. I love comments :)**

This is a story about Landon and Jamie. I don't want to give to many details away. This story will go back and forth between Jamie and Landon's POV.

* * *

_JAMIES POV_

It was late in the afternoon, Landon and I had just gotten back from our honeymoon, when we got a call from my doctor. Since I

was in a fragile condition, Landon and I decided to go to the beach house Landon's father owned for our honeymoon. It was so

beautiful at the beach just being with Landon and laying out. Landon's father had also been generous buy us a house near

my father.

When the phone rang in the living room I picked it up.

"Hello, this is Jamie speaking."

"Jamie, its Dr. Ford. I have some news for you."

Suddenly my heart pounded hard. I was hoping my time wasn't coming soon.

"Yes?" I replied

"Jamie it seems you have gone into remission."

I smiled. Was it truly possible? I looked up and whispered, "_Thank you Lord"_

"Jamie?"

"Yes, doctor. Thank you so much for this news."

"I'll need you to come in later this week for more tests"

"I understand. I'll make an appointment"

"Take care Jamie"

I hung up the phone. "Baby, where did I put the tape?" asked Landon coming down the stairs. "You put it by the fridge." He looked at

me and smiled. "Who was that calling?" I looked at him. "We need to talk", I said. "It was Dr. Ford wasn't it?" I saw fear in his eyes.

"Yes, it was. He had good news to tell me" Landon gave me a puzzled look. "I'm in remission" Landon ran over to me, picked me up

and twirled me around. I laughed and kissed him. We held each other for a minute and let go. "I can't believe this Jamie! We've got to

call your father" I nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the summer had passed, Landon decided he was going to college but live at home. The doctor and I had decided I should stay at

home for my health. For money, Landon worked at a car repair shop as well as going to school. Also Landon's father was always

very generous to us . I guess for making up lost time with his son. One day in September I'd started to feel sick. I'd woken up and

saw that Landon already had left for school. He left me a note,

_Hey sleepyhead,_

_I'll be home for lunch. I love you._

I smiled and got out of bed. Suddenly I felt of wave of sickness. I ran to the bathroom. After I had flushed the toilet I looked at myself.

I looked pale and gazed. I decided to go back in bed and grab the phone. I looked at the clock: 9:23. Landon wouldn't be done with

classes till 11:30. I sighed and turned on the TV and then drifted back to sleep. While I was sleeping I had horrible dreams and I

woke up in a sweat. Again I felt nauseas and fled to the bathroom. That's when I heard the door unlock. "Hey babe, where are you?"

I moaned. "Up here" He came upstairs. "What's up?",he asked. I looked at him. "I don't know what's wrong but…" Then everything

started to blur. Suddenely I fell down and collapsed. I could hear Landon. "Jamie? Jamie, Jamie??"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_LANDONS POV_

* * *

"It seems as Jamie is pregnant", Dr. Ford proclaimed. I was confused.

"What?" Jamie just sat there. Dr.Ford went on, "Jamie is in no great condition to have a baby. If you both decide to have the baby,

Jamie has a very good chance of dieing in childbirth."

I cupped my hands into my head and leaned down. "How much of a chance", I asked.

"Jamie has a 75 percent chance of dieing. I have done the math Mr. Carter" I looked at Jamie. She looked at me. "Are you sure

doctor?", I asked.

Dr.Ford nodded. "Because Jamie is in remission she has a good chance of carrying the baby to full length. Jamie is still very weak

though because of the disease. So the conclusion is that childbirth will either kill her or make her even weaker. The loss of blood from

childbirth will cause Jamie's system to shut down."

Jamie stood up. "You can stop acting like I can't hear you. God has given this baby to me and I intend to keep the it." I looked at

Jamie and saw tears in her eyes. She continued, "If the Lord wishes the last thing I do on this earth is to give birth to a wonderful baby,

then so be it."

I looked at her. I loved her so much and since we'd found out she was in remission life was calm. No problems or arguments. Now it

seemed as everything was going haywire. I couldn't lose her.

"Jamie, I don't want you to have this baby", I said.

She smiled. "Oh Landon you don't understand" I got angry and got to the door.

"Jamie I'm so sick of you always doing the right thing. It's crap. I love you and you're not going to leave me." I paused and saw pain

in her eyes. "You don't understand", I said, "When you got into remission it was saying to us _everything is going to be alright_. Now

this happens and you're willing to give up our life for childbirth?"

She shook her head, she was crying. "Not for childbirth Landon, for our child, a human being." I grabbed the door handle and turned

it. "Landon, wait, hear me out" I stopped and looked at her. "Landon, this is a wonderful gift that has been given to us. Can't you

see?"

Trying not to show my tears I opened the door. "No, this isn't a gift. This is a death sentence" I slammed the door and walked out of

the doctor's office. I was so angry . Why would this sort of thing happen to the person who deserved it the least? I sat on the sidewalk

wondering, when I heard footsteps behind me. "Landon, you have to be happy about us having a baby. Aren't you?" I laughed. "I'd

thought about us having kids but I knew that wasn't possible. I was content on having just you." She kissed me.I could tell she was

scared. Scared of what could happen and scared for the baby. I hugged her and kept her tight. "I'm going to keep you for as long as I

can", I said. She looked at me and said , "I hope you do"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW… thanks :) 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

JAMIES POV

hey guys, thanks for all the reviews :) I'm sorry this is short. My family and I just moved so it CRAZY! hehe :)

* * *

It's been two days. Two days ago I found out I was pregnant. Two days ago I found out that I could die. I am so grateful for the gift

but at the same time I am scared. I can't be frightful for myself anymore though. I can't be selfish, not when this baby needs me.

Landon is very worried for my health but I think he is excited about the baby. We decided to tell both sets of parents face to face. So

we decided to have dinner with my father tonight. I know he will be devastated and he might lash out like Landon did at the doctor's

office. As Landon and I walk up the steps my father opens the door.

"Hey Dad"

"Hey Jamie, Landon come on in."

Landon takes my hand and squeezes it. I look at Landon and he just smiles. "I'm just about done with dinner; you can go ahead and

sit at the table" We took our seats at the table and he brought out the food. Once we were all settled he asked if

there's any new news. I nodded.

"Dad, we have some wonderful news." I say.

"We also have some awful news", says Landon. I give Landon a look. Landon still didn't understand that it's just my time but I know

we can have that discussion later. My father nods and I go on.

"We found out that I'm 3 and half months pregnant"

My Dad just sat there so I decided to give him the other news. "As we all know I'm in remission so the baby will be carried full length

but during childbirth I have a 75 chance of dying." My father stood up and left the room.

"Jamie, go talk to him and I'll clear the table", said Landon.

I hugged Landon and he kissed my temple. As I reached my fathers room I saw him sitting in his chair holding a picture of my mother.

I stepped in silently.

"Jamie, when your mother and I discovered we were pregnant I was the happiest man alive. I would go around telling everyone I

knew, while your mother would just blush and smile." I nodded and didn't say anything, fearing if I did he would stop talking.

"After giving birth your mother passed out." he said getting tears in his eye, "She didn't even get to see you"

I went to my father and hugged him. " All I want is for your baby to see your face", said my dad.

I smiled with tears in my eyes. "I do too dad, I do too"

As I hugged my Dad I had this strange sensation, like I really would be able to see my baby. I had a feeling I wouldn't die.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to thank everyone for all the wonderful comments. I want to apologize for not updating! Hopefully this chapter will make up for lost time.**

**XOXO!! GrlWitSpunk224 ******

_Landon's POV_

The snow was softly floating on her nose as she smiled and tried to catch them on her tongue. It was the first snowfall of the year. Jamie glowed as I stood next to her watching the magnificent sight. Jamie was six months pregnant and if you saw her walking along you would swear she was a shining jewel. When there was first sign of a baby bump Jamie smiled with delight and she had been smiling ever since.

"Landon?"

"Yes, baby."

"I love you." I glanced at my wife and took her into my arms.

"And I love you." Then I gently put my hand on her stomach and whispered, "You too little one"

Jamie giggled and gently put her hand atop of mine on her stomach. Then suddenly out of nowhere I felt a jolt from her stomach. Both Jamie and I jumped a bit.

"What happened?" I asked. Jamie looked at me not knowing the answer. Again we felt the jolt.

"I think that was the baby moving!" Jamie whispered. Again I felt the jolt and it felt amazing!

I suddenly ran into the middle of the road.

"My baby moved!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and I continued to hoop and holler. Mrs. Campbell, our next door neighbor, wondered what was going outside.

"Jamie what in the world is you husband screaming about? If he doesn't stop I will call the police!"

Jamie giggled and blushed as I ran to the old haggard woman.

"Mrs. Campbell I could feel my baby move!" I said with glee shooting from my ears.

"Well of course you can your wife's pregnant. It's perfectly normal to feel movement, no need to scream about it."

I tried to contain my laughter and apologized for the noise. Mrs. Campbell, being the old haggard she was, walked back into her house murmuring about "rudeness"

Jamie and I walked back into the house and I picked up the phone.

"I have to call my mom and tell her the great news!" Jamie smiled. "I'll make us some lunch" I nodded and dialed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey mama it's Landon. Guess what?"

As I was about to tell my mother about the wonderful news I heard a noise in the kitchen.

I put my hand to the phone. "Is everything alright Jamie?" I called. There was no answer.

"Jamie?" Again there was no answer. I quickly ran into the kitchen. There I saw Jamie passed out on the floor. I put the phone to my mouth. "Momma, I'm gunna have to call you back"

**I will repost soon ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the wonderful comments! You guys made my day :) **** Now if I can only make yours….**

_JAMIES POV_

* * *

_ I gently lifted my eyes open and tried to see anything. As my vision cleared I realized I was in a place where I hoped never to be again: an intensive care room._

_"Landon?" I whispered. There was no answer. I then touched my stomach._

_"Oh please let the baby be alright" I whispered as hot tears trickled down my face. I felt so tired and my eyelids fell heavily._

_XxXxXxXxXxLANDONS POVxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

As I sat in the waiting room chair I silently prayed that Jamie would be alright.

"Mr. Carter?" I glanced up and saw a doctor hovering over me.

"Yes?"

"You can see them now" I looked at the doctor's face with tears in my eyes.

"Them?" I asked.

"Yes, you can see your daughters" I looked at him with a quizzical face.

"Did you say daughters?"

He gently smiled back at me. "Yes, your daughters" My face lit up but then fell again.

"Are they okay?"

"We are doing everything in our possible way to keep them _alive."_

I nodded and followed him down a hallway. As we stepped into a room I got a nervous chill in my body. What I saw where 3 nurses, machines and two incubators. I stepped closer to the incubators and saw two tiny humans. They were so tiny I felt if anyone touched them they would break. I put my one hand in each incubator and for the first time ever I felt my girl's heartbeats. Teardrops fell from my eyes and I softly talked to them. I could swear that I saw them smile.

"Can I see Jamie?" I asked.

"She is resting right now and is very weak"

"I need to see my wife" I said sternly. The doctor nodded and led me to another room.

As he opened the door I saw Jamie, a pale ghost barely clinging to life. Her eyes were closed but she still looked beautiful.

"I'll give you 10 minutes and then we will have to discuss some matters" the doctor said as he left the room.

I took Jamie's hand and her eyes slowly opened.

"Landon!" she shout whispered.

I smiled through my tears and gently squeezed her hand.

"Hey baby"

"I love you Landon"

"I know you do" I said still trying to show my braveness.

"We have two little girls"

Jamie giggled. 'I'm guessing you'll have to go to ballet lessons'.

I nodded still holding her hand.

I took a chair and moved it next to Jamie. "I can't lose you Jamie"

"Hush, you won't. Right now we have other things to worry about, like what our babies' names should be"

I agreed. "What about Melody? I asked. Jamie smiled. "And I always loved the name Lola", she whispered.

"So Melody and Lola Carter", I smiled.

"That's perfect" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's cold outside! So I decided to write you another chapter ;) **

**OH and I'm new at writing about premature babies/births so if I get any information wrong please tell me and I will fix it. I've tried to make sure my information is plausible by going to medical sites.**

**You know you love me! XOXO, Grlwitspunk224 (if anyone watches Gossip Girl LOL)**

* * *

It had been one week since Jamie had passed out and I had taken her to the hospital only to find out that Jamie was going to have baby early. 3 months too early. That cold January day, Melody Lee Carter and Lola Marie Carter were born. I must say it was unexpected that we were going to have twins. We had told the doctors we wanted it to be a surprise about the sex of the baby but having twins was a surprise as well. The doctors say that everyday the girls take on we should be thankful for. Jamie is still weak but the doctors say she should recover fully in slow time. They also said that it may not be wise to have children again because this pregnancy weakened her a lot.

Today was going to be the first day that Jamie was going to see Melody and Lola. I helped her along the hall way as the rolling IV tagged along. When we reached the room I could sense the excitement in Jamie. We slowly stepped into the room and over to the incubators. Jamie looked at her babies and grinned. She went over to Lola and put her hand into the incubator gently rubbing her cheek.

"I love you Lola Marie", Jamie said still stroking the child's cheek.

Jamie then went to Melody.

"I love you Melody Lee"

She then turned to me and smiled. I went to her and embraced her. "Thank for these beautiful children you having given me Jamie Sullivan Carter"

"You are most very welcome Mr. Carter"

The all of a sudden a beeping noise took over the room.

A nurse rushed over to Lola's incubator.

"I'm going to need a doctor stat! This baby's heartbeat is going down"

The other nurses started working around the room and various noises weird made from the big machines. Suddenly a doctor came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carter, I'm going to have to ask you to go back to your room"

Jamie was scared and didn't want to leave her baby.

"No!" I looked at the nurse and realized that it would be too hard to stay in the room if anything happened. As much as I wanted to stay too I knew we had to leave and be patient.

"Jamie come on, let the doctor do his job"

"Landon, I can't just leave Lola here when she needs my help"

"The best thing we can do is let the nurses do their job and not get in the way"

"But." I took Jamie and guided her out the door as the haze went on.

"We're going to have to go in emergency surgery people", the doctor yelped.

As hard as it was for me, I lead Jamie out of the room as we saw the doctor and nurses ushering the incubator into an elevator.

"Landon but "

I lead Jamie into her bed and gently kissed her.

At her bedside was the book her mother gave her full of quotes. I read one that was close to both of our hearts.

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. _

_**Love never fails.**_

Jamie listened intently as gentle tears fell on her face.

"Love never fails" she said that with a gentle smile on her face. I curled up with Jamie in her hospital bed and held her close. I hummed "Only Hope" as we fell into a sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JAMIES POV

"Jamie, Landon rise and shine!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see the warm face of my mother-in-law.

"Hi mom", I smiled and she returned one to me.

Landon was still sleeping and I was well enough to get out of bed and sit in a chair.

I suddenly remembered the horrible site of seeing Lola being ushered into surgery.

"Where's Lola?" I asked scared to hear the results.

She came over and embraced me into a hug.

"Lola is fine. The surgery saved her life"

I let tears fall down my face. For the first time in weeks, the tears had become tears of joy.

"And Melody?"

"She's cute as a button and strong fighter too"

Landon stirred and opened his eyes.

"What's going on…Lola.. is she?"

I looked at my beloved and gave him a smile to reassure his fears.

"They're both alive!"

Landon quickly got up and gave me a hug that told me that everything would be alright.

Sure there were going to be tough times. The journey that Lola and Melody would take had just begun. But I knew that with the love Landon and I had to give, the girls would get through the heavy battle. Love never fails even through hardships.

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**Hopefully I will post a new one on Friday or over the weekend. I promise! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all,**

**As I promised here is a new chapter! ;) I wanted to thank you all for your wonderful comments! They mean ****so much**** to me! To Aswen, thank you for pointing out my mistake in Chapter 4. I said that Jamie was 5 months pregnant and as Aswen pointed out, the youngest premature ever to live was 5 ½ months old. I immediately fixed it and made her 6 months pregnant. Please except my apology. **

**XOXO, Grlwitspunk224**

**Ps: ENJOY!**

* * *

_LANDON'S POV_

As I drove down the street I silently thanked God for Melody and Lola. It had already been a month and their little hearts were still beating. Today would be the first day that Jamie could come home. I had only been home once or twice since the birth. The first day I did get back to our home I was greeted with a newly decorated nursery and a sheet of people who were willing to help Jamie and me out when the girls came home. This had all been planned out by my mother and I couldn't thank her enough. The doctors had told us we had two more months to endure before we take the girls home. Melody and Lola were definitely getting healthier and bigger but they were still in danger. Danger was one word that scared me the most. As I flipped through the stations on the radio I heard a familiar song and turned it up.

_My Jesus, I need You now  
May Your grace look my way  
To hear You sing over me  
Make Your desires and mine the same _

Bless me indeed  
Open wide my horizons to share Your name  
Bless me indeed  
Let Your hand keep me from harm and pain  
Bless me, Bless me

Lord I cling to Your heart  
Your love is what I need  
All great things come from You  
May Your greatness fall on me

Bless me indeed  
Open wide my horizons to share Your name  
Bless me indeed  
Let Your hand keep me from harm and pain  
Bless me, Bless me

The Lord bless and keep you  
May His face shine upon you  
And be gracious and give you peace

Bless me indeed  
Open wide my horizons to share Your name  
Bless me indeed  
Let Your hand keep me from harm and pain  
Bless me 

I sang openly as warm tears fell on my cheeks. As I turned the radio down as the song ended I thought about one part of the song that hit my heart the most.

_The Lord bless and keep you  
May His face shine upon you  
And be gracious and give you peace_

When I parked my car into the hospitals parking lot I grabbed a pen and notepad from the glove compartment. I wrote the verse on two sheets and headed towards the hospital. As I entered the room where they kept Lola and Melody I asked one of the nurses if she had any tape. She smiled politely and retrieved some for me. I took the tape and on the side of each girls incubator I put a sheet of paper that had the verse.

"That's perfect"

I turned around and instantly grinned at the familiar voice.

"Numbers 6:24, right?" Jamie asked

I nodded and greeted her with a bear hug and kissed her temple.

She had a tee-shirt and jeans on and was ready to be checked out.

"Lets go home" I whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "Only for a little while, I want to come back and read the girls there new book your mom bought them"

"Okay. What is the book about?"

"It's called 'Guess How Much I Love You'"

"I've never heard of that one" I say as I gently tickle her.

She giggles. "It's about a bunny rabbit named Little Nutbrown Hare and he tries to shows his daddy how much he loves him"

"Sounds like a perfect book."

"Yep" she grinned and took my hand.

As we left Jamie whispered to Lola and Melody, "We'll be back soon little ones. Remember that Mommy loves you up to the moon and back."

**Bless Me Indeed by MercyMe. **

**"Guess How Much I Love You" by Sam McBratney.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello All!,**

**I want to thank you for all the lovely reviews! I truly hope you forgive me for not posting! It's just that my school work needed me more… but since its summer I plan to finish the story! Yay!**

**Hope you like it,**

**GrlWitSpunk224**

* * *

Landon hopped out of the car and opened the back door. There he saw two little girls; both of them looked like their beautiful mother. He got their carriers and walked them to their house. Jamie opened the door with a great big smile on her face.

"Landon, where did you get those cute girls?" asked Jamie.

"I picked them up at the local grocery store, it was a sale two for one sale", he laughed.

They all got into the house and both the girls were sleeping so he put them in their cribs. It had been many stressful months but finally Jamie and the girls were finally home. He turned the baby monitor on and gently shut the door. As he went downstairs he could smell food.

"Baby, what are you making?"

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup, your favorite." giggled Jamie.

He went up to her as she stirred the soup and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, did you know that?", asked Landon.

"I'd heard that, but I didn't know if it was true or not. Can you prove it?"

He turned her around and looked her into her gorgeous eyes and slowly his lips touched hers.

"Hmm, I think that's worthy enough", she smiled and hugged him.

As they got ready too eat they talked about the girls up and coming birthday. It would be their first.

"What do we want to do?" asked Landon.

"I think it would be great if we had a small get together with our close friends and family."

"That sounds great. I'm sure my mom can help you plan"

"Okay I'll call her up as soon as were done."

The doorbell rang and Landon went to the door.

"Hello, I'm Cassie Carter and I was wondering are you Landon Carter?"

"Yeah, I am. Are we related or something?"

"Actually, yes we are I'm your sister"

Landon looked at the young woman; she looked about 17 years old.

Jamie came up to the door. "Who is it landon?" Jamie looked at the girl and saw a stricking resamblence to Landon.

Landon looked at Jamie, "She says she is my sister"

Jamie motioned for the girl to come in and sit in the living room.

Once they were all settled, Landon spoke. "Are you sure that you are my sister?"

Cassie took out a paper and showed it to Landon. It was the girls birth certificate. He saw his Dad's name on the birth certificate but not his mothers.

"Who is your mother?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've been in foster homes all my life. I'm 18 now though and so I could leave my foster mother. All she gave me was my birth certificate and told me to find my real family"

"Did you look for your mother?" asked Jamie.

She looked at the ground "My mother is dead."

Jamie stood up and comferted the girl. "What about Dad?"

She looked at Landon. "I went to his house but it's so pretty and big, I felt like I wouldn't belong"

Landon laughed. "No one feels like they can belong in that house"

Jamie gave Landon a stern look.

* * *

**So tell me how you liked it! Or not because I can not be forgiven for not writing **

**Oh well I will still post anyways! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! Another chapter, hope you like. Sorry for the long wait. :( **

* * *

Landon just starred at Cassie for awhile. It was hard to believe he had a sister, but then again it wasn't hard to believe his father had done a thing like this to his mother. Thankfully, the man had seemed to change.

"I think I'm going to call mom," Landon walked to the kitchen leaving Jamie with Cassie.

"Where have you been staying Cassie?" asked Jamie.

"Well, I do have my own car and I've been sleeping in there for about a week"

"Well now that you're here you can set yourself up in our guest room." Jamie warmly smiled.

"Oh are you sure? I don't want to barge into your lives. I just wanted to find out who my real relatives were"

"I'm not going to let a sweet girl like you live in a car. We're family and it's our job to take care of you."

A tear trickled down from Cassie's face. "You are so kind, Mrs. Carter"

"Jamie, call me Jamie! We're sisters now!" Jamie laughed and hugged Cassie.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Landon was contemplating about calling his mother. He slowly dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey mama, it's Landon."

"Hey Landon, how are things with my girls?"

"Oh they're great. I have a question about dad though"

"Shoot"

"Did he ever" Landon took a breath and finished the sentence, "Have an affair?"

The other line was silent and she took a breath.

"When you were very young, about 3 years old, your father had an affair with a lady at his office."

"What happened? How did you find out?"

"She came to me once. She was about 5 months pregnant and she told me everything. She apologized and told me she was leaving town, and she did. The last I heard from her was after the child was born. The woman had died 3 months after giving birth in a car accident"

Landon's mother sniffled, "I have forgiven you father, for all things that he did. Why do you want to know though? I thought you two were getting along"

"Oh we are, I guess. This girl, Cassie, showed up at our door and claims that she is the child that you were talking about."

My mother gasped, "We thought she had died in the car accident as well."

"Cassie came here with her birth certificate and she has some of Dad in her"

"You should probably tell your father"

"And say what? Here dad, here's another child that you abandoned."

"Give your father a break. He didn't even know she was alive"

"How can you be so calm about this momma?"

"The Lord has given me great healing and I'm not going to waste it by getting upset with your father anymore"

Landon sighed wishing he could completely forgive his father as well.

"Tell you father Landon. Tell him"

Landon sighed and nodded. "I'll talk to you later momma. Jamie wants help with the twins first birthday"

"Okay Landon, I love you"

"Love you too" and he put the receiver down.

He went back into the living room as he heard laughter.

"Oh Landon, I was just telling Cassie about when Lola first discovered her love for smashed peas" smiled Jamie.

Landon laughed, "She does love her peas."

Landon looked at his sister and thought maybe just maybe it could be a very good thing she came into their lives.


	10. Author's Sidenote

Hi all!

I am so so sorry I haven't updated but the sad thing is I love this story but I have no ideas whatsoever. If you could please comment and give me ideas I would love to continue this passage. BTW I've started a new fanfic about Gossip Girl called "I Want You to Want Me" Check it out! And if you give me ideas I** promise** a new chapter that is a given!


End file.
